Heaven and Earth
by Haruka Hana
Summary: Short story of star-crossed love.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own the G boys, or the confused readers who might find themselves a bit bewildered by this. LOL

**Warning:** You might find this a bit confusing. I sort of got inspired by some Heero X Quatra fics. This is a bit of an abstract story of them. No cursing, but there are some dark visuals and blood. Be ready for a dark story.

**Author's Note: **I'm a big fan of Quatra and Trowa, but this seed of an idea was planted after reading some Heero and Quatra pairings. I don't think that even Quatra's gentle nature could really tame the confused anger that Heero holds, so this is my abstract story about a love between them. Right now, this is a one shot. Some day, maybe I'll expand it with the 'real' story in the G world.

**Heaven and Earth**

Heaven and Earth, eternally co-existing, yet always apart. No rules existed to separate these two, there was only what was and what could never be.

Heaven existed above the surface of the Earth, a place of order. It was an existence of light and peace, beauty and harmony. The beings that lived in Heaven existed in a perfect world that catered to their every need. Angels knew neither sorrow nor pain. And emotions such as anger and hate were merely words; words that were learned, but never truly felt or understood. The only real emotion they understood was love, for only Angels understood the purity of love.

Reflecting everything that Heaven was not, was the Earth. The Earth was born of chaos, and into that chaos came the Earthbound. The Earthbound were beings that strived against the Earth, each other, and themselves for life and for happiness. They understood the true meaning of joy and pleasure because they also experienced grief and agony. Unlike their brethren above who were ageless and immortal, the Earthbound were doomed, though some would say gifted, to experience birth, change, and death.

The two worlds watched each other with awe and appreciation; each saw the beauty that existed in what they lacked. Sorrowfully, the Earthbound and the Angels could only watch each other from afar. For just as the two worlds were eternally apart, so too were the souls on them.

Legend told of a possibility to cross between the two realms. For, while a being of chaos could never become a being of perfect order, the reverse was possible. An Angel could fall, could sacrifice an everlasting existence, in order to be one of the Earthbound. All angels understood in their souls that alighting on the rich earth would be an acceptance of chaos and an Angel would forever lose the ability to return to Heaven. To set foot on the Earth would mean the loss of immortality, the loss of the pure white wings that made Heaven a reality, and the beginning of a life as one of the Earthbound. In the span of eternity of the Angels, there had never been a fallen Angel, and so it remained only a legend.

One day, as an Earthbound gazed in wonder at the realm above, he felt his heart falter. Playing in the sky above was the most beautiful being he had ever seen, either on Earth or in Heaven. Staying silent, so as not to scare the radiant creature, the young man hid in the shade of a tree and breathlessly watched the Angel's graceful movements. He felt his heart beating erratically, speeding up with each careless, musical laugh or slowing with each majestic backbeat of the Angel's wings.

The Angel was perfection. White-gold hair flowed in the buoyant air, framing a heart shaped face that held eyes that rivaled the blue of the sky. A playful breeze twined about the Angel at play, teasing the silky, white robes that were only worn to humor an odd moral of the Earthbound's, a thing the Angels had learned was called modesty. Lacking a true understanding of the strange 'modesty,' the Angel paid no mind to the fact that the playful wind was baring long, elegant legs and strong arms to the appreciation of the Earthbound below. Yet even more exquisite than the beauty and grace of the Angel's face and body, were the magnificent wings that arced out from his shoulder blades. Each wing was about two arm lengths long. They held what appeared to be the softest and most delicate feathers the Earthbound had ever seen. But despite their seeming fragility, the wings beat strongly against the wind, moving the Angel easily through the Heavens.

Even as the Earthbound observed the breathtaking midair dance of the Angel, the Angel observed the hidden watcher. Unknown to the Earthbound below, the Angel had seen him walking and had been immediately entranced. To the Angel, the Earthbound below seemed to embody the Earth itself. His hair was the same dark brown of the rich earth and his eyes held the deepest seas in their depths. And, like the seas of the Earth, there were many things shifting below the surface, hidden emotions that the Heavenly creature had never experienced. The young man moved with a studied grace, not the inherent grace of the Angels. The Angel was fascinated to think of the experiences the Earthbound had lived through that taught him such stealth and strength. Seeing the Earthbound bewitched below, the Angel continued to play, cautiously moving closer with each wing beat to the man below him.

As the effervescent Angel drifted lower, sky blue met ocean blue. The two beings, destined to forever be apart felt a sudden connection to each other. The Angel could feel his own heart beating at an irregular rhythm that matched the Earthbound's. The Earthbound felt a strange influx of strong emotions; pure love and trust filled his being like he had never known before. The Angel slowly drifted down towards the Earth until he was bare inches from the dark soil. As they silently stared into each other's eyes, the Earthbound realized that the Angel was actually smaller, much more delicate than he himself was.

Seeing the beauty and love before him, the Earthbound reached out towards the Angel. As his hands caressed the Angel's cheek, a gentle smile formed on the pale, rosebud lips. A smile that was more radiant than the sun on the Earth. The Earthbound understood now that the only thing he wanted in life was the delicate Angel hovering before him. So he did the only thing he could think of to make the Angel his own.

Hands, strong from battle, grabbed ahold of the angel, one arm encircling him in an embrace while the opposite hand closed around one of the Angel's wings at its base. The Earthbound saw the pale, blue eyes grow wide with shock and, before he could change his mind, the wet sound of broken flesh and bone filled the surroundings. The Angel's soft, musical voice that had sounded so beautiful in his laughter in the Heavens cried out, sounding harsh and loud in the Earthbound's ears; the sweet voice now mangled, echoing the pain of his wing being torn off. Paths of liquid silver ran down the Angel's face as he turned pleading eyes at the deep, sea blue eyes, trying to make the Earthbound understand his emotions. The man, fearful of what he might learn, refused to see what the Angel was trying to tell him and instead pulled the fragile, trembling body more tightly into his embrace as he reached for the remaining wing. The sound of the second wing being ripped off sounded like thunder in the silence. The Angel's cries were muffled against the firm chest he was held close to. Dropping the bloody wing to join its brother on the ground, the Earthbound slowly lowered the Angel until his feet touched the earth.

Stepping back from the Angel he had ripped from Heaven, the Earthbound suddenly began to realize what he had done. He was shocked at his own audacity. Indecision clouded his eyes as he watched the bloody form of one who had once been an Angel struggle to remain standing before him. With silver blood running in rivers down his back, the smaller man staggered towards the Earthbound before him. And although the Earthbound had never retreated from anything before, he found himself echoing the bloody steps as he moved backwards away from his guilt. The Earthbound's feet were slowed by his confusion and the lost angel stumbled forward the last few steps to fall against the Earthbound's chest. Small, delicate arms encircled his shoulders pulling him into an embrace while a sweet breath of honeysuckle tainted with copper carried the bloody angel's words to his ear.

"I…loved…you"

"…I would have…"

Knowledge flowed through him like a cold river as he tied the lost angel's words with the feelings they shared in their hearts. Unable to move in his sudden, shocked understanding, the Earthbound could do nothing to stop the bloody angel's fall as he collapsed to the earth at his feet. Just as an Angel could not understand anger, hate, jealousy, and need, the Earthbound had not understood the pure love that this radiant Angel had offered him. In his need to have the love he felt but didn't truly trust, the Earthbound had torn the gentle Angel from Heaven. He never thought, never could have believed, that that the beautiful Angel would willingly have Fallen for him.

But now he understood. And now it was too late. His blind need had destroyed the very thing he loved and wanted. Crying his agony to Heaven and Earth, the man fell to the ground knowing that his cries would be ignored by both.


End file.
